Various attempts are known to create new composite materials, particularly for the purpose of better resource use and of recycling recyclable materials. It is generally known to melt certain plastics (including polymers) into a recycling process and to use them as raw materials for new plastic products.
It is known from GB 876 271 to create a fusion mixture of polyethylene, asphalt, and filler materials for the manufacture of a construction material. Sand is particularly suited for use as a filler material up 50% by weight. The main problem of this known material is its easy flammability and relatively low strength, whereby its realm of application is limited. The manufacturing process is also expensive. Its realm of application is also limited by the fact that it possesses toxic properties because of the materials included.
A material pressed into sheets that contains larger portions of sand and rubber is known from CN 11 622 523. This material mainly serves for the manufacture of casting forms. The manufacture is expensive, and the resulting composite material is relatively unstable, particularly with respect to corrosive substances.